Slave Wars
by Bishoppess
Summary: A bitter young woman is sent to the Gundam Universe to warn the pilots of an alien threat to the entire planet. The GUndams are good at winning aginst all odds, but are the odds is this war TOO great?


Slave Wars:Landing

By: Bishoppess

Heero ignored the three when they sat down at the table next to him. That is, he ignored them until he heard the words 'Gundam Wing Universe'. That perked his interest and he looked over at the speaker, a tall leggy blond wearing street clothes and carrying a large black backpack on one shoulder. She was sitting down with two others, a young man with brownish blond hair and a young woman with curly shoulder length brown hair. Frowning to himself, Heero turned back to his food, keeping an ear cocked to the conversation at the table.br

Cassidy nodded at Trent and Crystal. "You heard me. I used that com Echo left behind with me and got a hold of her. She says we're in GW386, one of the Gundam Wing universes. Obviously not the main one. From what she says, they didn't blow their Gundams up after the last war."

Trent sat down, hard, "Well this is just great." 

Cassidy rolled her eyes "Tell me about it."

"So what do we do here? I don't care what Echo says, I verily much doubt that dimension rip we fell through was natural." Crystal sat down next to Cassidy and crossed her arms, normally cheerful face taught with stress. The blond girl sighed. "Fight." 

Trent frowned "Fight who?" 

"Dark Mages."

Trent and Crystal stared at her like she'd grown a horn in her forehead. Shaking her head slightly, Crystal finally managed a "HOW?" 

Cassidy winced and looked away. Heero turned his head so she wouldn't see his face. "That's where things go crazy. 

"Things are already crazy!" Trent snapped, glaring at her. br

_Why me God?_ Cassidy asked herself. _Why am I always the one to have to take command? I just want some peace and quiet for once… Is that too much to ask?_ Sighing, she turned back to her friends. "Echo's given us some equipment that should help." Leaning over, she dug three laptops and headsets out of her black backpack. "These are a bit like the computers in The Matrix," she said as she straightened, setting a laptop and headset in front of the two. 

Crystal picked up her headset and frowned at Cassidy as the girl leaned over again, resurfacing with a slim black box. "I've never seen The Matrix." 

"We don't have plugs in our heads." Trent put in, eyeing his laptop warily.

"We don't need them." Cassidy replied, opening the box and taking out two small disks, each about the size of a dollar coin: handing them to the others, she continued, "The headsets can link to our brains, feeding information to them. The disks have the knowledge programmed into them." Pulling out another disk, she inserted it into her laptop and picked up the headset. "The two you have contain the plan Echo has for us and the knowledge to run and crack into the computers of this place. I've already 'downloaded' that stuff. This here," she put the headset on, "gives basic mobile suits piloting skills." 

Trent and Crystal glanced at each other, then at their laptops. "Well…" Trent sighed. "Let's see if these things work right." 

For the next five minutes or so, complete silence reigned over the little group, until Cassidy finally sat up, took off her headset and started mumbling curses, rubbing her head all the while. Still muttering about domineering redheads and hockey pucks, she stood, shook out her knee length dirty blond hair, picked up her pack, and stalked off. 

A couple of minutes later, Trent and Crystal each sat up, rubbing their heads. "Headache of all headaches." Trent muttered.

"No kidd'n" Crystal muttered. "I feel like one of those stuffed pigs you see in those old movies." Look around, the brunette frowned. "Where's Cass?" 

"How should I know?" 

"Good question. How do you think Hahnah will take this?" 

"Knowing her? Not good." 

Crystal chuckled. "Terrible is prob'ly a better word." 

"She'll make us tell her every teensy weensy detail of HOW we got here and WHAT we're doing and WHY we won't tell her anything. Cause we defiantly can't tell her much." 

"She's completely clueless when it comes to this sort of stuff." Crystal agreed. 

"What about me?" a voice behind Heero asked. He hunched over a bit, reflexively.

"You're clueless." Cass replied, also behind Heero. The other girl, obviously Hahnah, huffed. "That's real nice." br

Cass sighed and squeezed between Heero's chair and the one behind him. "In this situation you are." br

"Yeah," Hahnah shifted so she was standing hipshot, "I'm clueless as to how you managed to squeeze yourself in between two chairs set five inches apart without touching either one!" br

Trent and Crystal sniggered and Cassidy sighed. Setting two fast food boxes on the table and putting her pack under her chair, she replied, "Years of practice and experience Hahn." br

"Well, since I'm NOT skinny as a rail and I DON'T have those years of practice and experience, could ya grab these drinks for me?" br

Cassidy laughed and reached around Heero to get the cardboard tray of drinks. Hahnah rolled her eyes and tapped Heero on the shoulder. He turned his head a bit and raised an eyebrow at her. The tall platinum blond shrank back a bit under his steady stare, but asked "Could I get by you please?"

Wordlessly he nodded and scooted his chair far enough forward for her to get by. Cassidy laughed as Hahnah sat down in her seat, "Now was that so bad?" 

The other girl humphed. "That guy is positively scary." 

Crystal rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Instead, she started going through the drinks. "Any pop?" 

Cassidy shook her head. ""Nope, no caffeine for you, no telling what would happen." 

Crystal grumped and grabbed a lemonade, then opened the boxes of food. "Hamburgers?" 

Trent grabbed one "Can't be picky." 

Cass nodded and grabbed a drink and a burger. "It's food, we need it." 

Hahnah eyed the boxes warily. "How did you pay for it?" 

"I had some money." Cassidy said simply before taking the top half of her hamburger bun off and proceeded to dissect the thing, moving all pickles, onions and tomatoes to a pile on the corner of the wrapper while somehow managing to the keep the rest of the 'meal' together. 

Hahnah sighed, apparently unsatisfied by the answer. "So would you mind explaining to me where in the world we are?"

"Somewhere in Europe." Cassidy paused to get some packets of mustard, mayo and ketchup out of one of the boxes before looking Hahnah in the eye and continuing "In another dimension."

Note: Ooookay, here we go. Gundam Wing and all original characters do NOT belongs to me, go pester someone else meanie lawyer people. HOWEVER, Crystal, Hahnah, Trent, Echo and Cassidy DO belong to me. 

This is my first GW fanfic, take pity please. And yes, I will explain all this "other dimension stuff" in the next chapter. All I have to do is type the darned thing (I'm terrible about getting these things typed up) Reveiws, rants, flames, whatever, I ain't afraid,send them to xlade_quicksylver@hotmail.com 


End file.
